Cycles
In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, there are 13 cycles in the war between Eris and Ragnarok. Throughout the 13 cycles many warriors were summoned from many distant, separate worlds. Eris has the upper hand in most the cycles, thanks to her three Elite Warriors, April Augustus, Akito Yashusa, and 0. While Ragnarok has suffered from most the cycles, he continues to fight her even though most of his own warriors were slain. The Cycles The 1st Cycle *The War begins. Eris summons 0, April, Akito, Nelo, Annabell, and Zane as her first warriors to serve her; Ragnarok summons Klaytaza, Kayle, Axarath, Abel, Clair, and Fick. *Clair begs Zane to switch sides, while Zane tries to tell her that Ragnarok, along with her comrades, can't be trusted. *0 and April willingly work together, trying to find a way to overthrow the gods, but April begins to distance herself from 0 as she realizes that he grows increasingly complacent to their situation. *Sensing 0 and April's ambitious nature, Eris kept Nelo as a loose cannon of sorts to keep them busy. *April and Zane take part in most of the battles. Kayle and Axarath are defeated by Zane while Clair loses to April. *0 studies the Warriors of Twilight, and serves his side as a strategist. *Klaytaza questions all of her allies at some point during the cycle, but besides that she is hardly seen in battle by either side. *The Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 2nd Cycle *Eris's forces grow stronger with the Gods of War on her side. She summons three new Warriors of Madness: Francis, Lee and Sanna. *With Ragnarok still recovering from the last cycle, he is desperate to summon new warriors; Maximilian, Liam, Ivy, Tannor, and Zak join his side. *Clair and Zane begin meeting in secret to try and figure out how get home, with Clair telling Zane the Warriors of Twilight's battle plans. 0 overhears. *Now with proof of Clair and Zane's secret meetings, 0 keeps a close eye on Zane and begins to worry that he might become a problem. He sends a blood eye to track him and make sure he doesn't betray them and to gain an upper hand in the future. *Francis and 0 form a mutually-beneficial alliance, and along with 0's ill-gotten battle strategies, the Warriors of Madness easily outsmart and overwhelm Ragnarok's forces. *Sanna became estranged from the forces of Madness, and her blank-slate leads her to Nelo, whom she attacks in self-preservation. *After a brief skirmish, Nelo's comment reminded her of fragments of her original purpose as a weapon, though he leaves her to carve out her own path of carnage. *Thanks in part to the vicious tactics implemented by Francis and 0's alliance, the Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 3rd Cycle *New champions of Ragnarok are summoned to this cycle for extra reinforcement; included are Taarin, Jarek, Scarlet, Rose, Kenzie, Alexandra, James, and Argence. Eris summons Rutilus Nex, Guthmir, Bolverk and Ruger into the war. *Due to Clair's actions and desire to not fight Zane, Ragnarok attempts a new way to control his warrior by brainwashing Clair and wiping out all of her memories, turning her into a mindless puppet who obeys Ragnarok's commands and whims. The few Warriors of Twilight who witness this, especially Klaytaza, taken wary notice of this. *0 blackmails Zane and orders him to kill his sister. If he doesn't, 0 says that he will do the deed himself and make sure Clair dies slowly and painfully in front of Zane, as well as tell the other Madness warriors of Zane's betrayal. *Rutilus Nex reveals to 0 some of his forgotten memories, and with Francis they make a long-term plan to control the war for themselves. *A growing shadow inside Liam starts to awaken, and Guthmir takes an interest in the subject. Aiming to save his new friend and eager to face his old enemy again, Taarin hunts Guthmir down. *Jarek worries about the well-being of his new comrades and decides to boost their morale by acting as their leader, much to Kayle's displeasure. *Argence, who was summoned with little to no memories, willingly works for Ragnarok. *Ruger was summoned with most of his memory intact and, while he expresses his apathy towards the war, he agrees to work for Eris to wage battle against Ragnarok's forces. *Argence and Ruger inadvertently cross paths, and then blades. In their battle, flashes of Argence's memories began to resurface. Ruger seized the opportunity of Argence's confusion during the fight and knocked her out cold. Instead of killing her, however, Ruger simply left her on a safe spot, earning the ire of his peers. *Shortly after his skirmish with Argence, Ruger ends up meeting Zane, who is still conflicted about 0's preposition. Frustrated coupled with the fact of meeting a human, Zane attacks Ruger. A heated battle quickly ensues. As Zane slowly calms down, he questioned Ruger's actions of leaving Argence alive, as an annoyed Ruger sarcastically notes that it was because he's human, unlike Zane. His words unwittingly fuel Zane's despair. *Clair and Zane have their final showdown, and at the end Clair regains control of herself. Not wishing to hurt Zane further, she decides to take her own life. In despair, Zane takes his life soon after, dying next to his sister. Clair and Zane are the first warriors to not be summoned again. *The rest of Ragnarok's warriors, chiefly Taarin and Liam, call him out for his actions soon after Clair's suicide, but the god shows no remorse. Klaytaza in particular is shaken after both Clair and Zane's death as well as Ragnarok's dismissal of the issue. *After seeing the fate of her close friend and her brother, Scarlet leaves the Warriors of Twilight and joins the side of Eris, but instead of serving Eris, she begins to search for a way to bring back Clair and Zane. *Alexandra attempts to contact her sister, April, but the latter is hesitant to speak with her, for fear that their relations as WoT and WoM will end in a fate similar to that of Clair and Zane. April tells Alex that "there is a Seraphim far greater than yours," and refuses to associate with her any further. *The battles in this cycle induce equal casualties for the most part, and with both Clair and Zane dying, both forces are locked in a tie. The 4th Cycle *Ike is summoned by Eris to assassinate Ragnarok, alongside Coatl, Divina, Oavyce and Kaji. To combat this threat, Ragnarok summons Max, Alice, Selena, and Ruriko to his side. *Oavyce begins to ruthlessly stalk many WoLs for reasons he refuses to share, though this does provoke fights from Taarin as well as Liam. *James and Bolverk meet again after only a few clashes in the last cycle. The two battle, but Bolverk easily defeats James and spares him on a whim, but not without insulting him and all that he believes in. James is left frustrated for a while, but it doesn't take long for Klaytaza to take notice of him and make a contract with him. The two work together as a powerful unit for the rest of the cycle in hopes of tilting the scales towards a victory for Ragnarok, which Klaytaza believes will reset Sundry into a more peaceful environment, which is a barebones parallel to the meaning of her existence in her own world. *Coatl, having no interest in serving Eris, attempts to push Divina to create her own army against Ragnarok and Eris. *Kaji decides to help Ike, having developed a crush on him. Recognizing Rutilus Nex from her past, she tries to recruit him, but he is uninterested. *Upon realizing Ragnarok is in danger, Taarin, Kayle, James, and Klaytaza team up to protect him from Ike and his allies. Both Taarin and Kayle develop a deep respect for one another as a result. *Zak and Rose develop a romance, despite the former's fear of commitment. Guthmir kills Rose to make Zak suffer in an ensuing battle. Taarin challenges his archenemy to draw him away from Zak and kills him, avenging Rose. *Divina and Selena discover that they've kept all their memories from their world and Divina asks Selena to fight with her against Ragnarok and Eris. Selena rejects Divina's offer, but Divina refuses to let her walk away from her, and the two promptly battle. *Jarek is also confronted by Weslei but both put aside their differences and face Nex in battle once again. Weslei is killed when Nex and Oavyce grudgingly team up shortly afterwards. *Ike betrays Eris when Ragnarok, under Liam's request, pays him a higher bounty to kill her. *Alexandra attempts to fraternize with her fellow WoTs, but is concerned when she learns of what happened to Clair and Zane. She determines that Ragnarok's warriors are too disorganized and unfaithful to him, and consults with Oavyce and Divina to find out more about Seraphim and April. *Argence reawakens with a majority of her memories restored, who then decided to seek out Ruger. *Ruger ends up meeting a rogue Sanna, in which he scoffs at her idea of labeling herself as a weapon, sparking her doubts about accepting her role. *Nelo later crosses path with Ruger, who reminded him of the humanity he buried so long ago, and thus seeks to dispose of the knight. *The remaining vestiges of Nelo's humanity kindles during the match, and he decides to leave Ruger on his own after a close battle. Sanna later reunites with Nelo, expressing her doubt of resigning to their fates as a weapon, in which Nelo brushes off, attempting to suppress his growing doubt as well. *With Ike's betrayal, the loss of Guthmir at the hands of Taarin, and the growing unity of the Warriors of Twilight, Eris loses her first cycle. The 5th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Avec, Rodger, Jessie, and Felicity. Eris counters with Hale, May, Skye and Cherry. *Kaji becomes obsessed with Ike and plans to sway him back to the Warriors of Madness. *Most of the Warriors of Twilight do not trust Ike due to his earlier services on the enemy side, and Liam and Zak are assigned by Ragnarok to keep an eye on him. *After returning to the world and seeing that the endless war is continuing, Klaytaza is discouraged because her hypothesis has failed. James, who grows more frustrated at his imprisonment on Sundry by the moment, blames her for his failures and breaks off from their contract. She returns to passively watching the conflicts. *Due to Jessie's summoning and her similar powers, Max resonates with her negatively and begins to lose control of his powers. *Skye cautiously approaches April after learning that she is blind like him. He initially distrusts her, as April and 0 have somewhat of an infamous partnership at this point in time. Skye's description of 0's plan to plunge the world into suffering makes April reevaluate once again her cooperation with 0, and she begins to distance herself from him and his plans. Instead, she begins to travel with Skye, who vows to protect her. *Sanna crosses path with Argence, whom she lashes out at to vent out her frustration of her doubts. Argence managed to defeat a perplexed Sanna, who then comforts her doubts and fears. *Nelo began hunting down Ruger, who seeks the latter's demise as a sign of killing what's left of his humanity. Locating Ruger, the two pick up from where they left. With Nelo's growing strength, he was able to overpower Ruger. Argence's timely appearance intercepted Nelo's killing blow. Though reluctant, Ruger ended up working together with Argence, and the two managed to fend off Nelo. *After the battle, Ruger pushed Argence away, not wanting her to be associated with his perilous state. The 6th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Noelle, Meagan, Victor, Alix, Amelia, and Lili. Eris summons Lance Knight and Vainia. *Zak immediately flirts with all four female newcomers on Ragnarok's side, and later finds himself caught between two of them - angelic rocker Amelia and his fiery traveling companion Meagan, who does not take a liking to Noelle due to the fact they are both from different classes. *Oavyce soon takes notice of Meagan and Victor. After a duel between himself and Victor, in which he fakes his own death, Oavyce immediately starts to attack Meagan. She gets more irked when Zak rescues her from Oavyce soon after finding out she and the prince have a violent history on their own world, and remains neutral to Zak and Liam's mission to stop Ike from fulfilling his revenge against Nex. It is only after surviving an ambush by Nex himself that Meagan starts respecting her 'cooling savior'. *Alice's appearance and aggravation of Max causes his power control to degrade much faster than it did in the last cycle, and with longer lasting effects, and he begins to have bouts of uncontrollable rage. She defects to the WoM to distance herself from him and perhaps save him. Although the effects theoretically subside, he is hurt by her betrayal and his anger refuses to subside. Any attempts by his comrades to rein him in prove fruitless. *Once Victor believes that Oavyce is dead, he begins to accept himself for taking responsibility for his actions and his confidence soars. Klaytaza takes note of this and attempts to prey on him as a host for her powers, manipulating him to continue her goals of destroying Sundry and rebuilding it as a better world, and Victor reluctantly agrees. She begins to warm him up to her new goal: destroying both the gods and redirecting their power to rebuild the world itself. Naturally, Victor is wary of this, but continues to follow her directions. *Ragnarok offers the Archfiends a large bounty for the head of Rutilus Nex. They spend the duration of the cycle hunting him down, but when they finally battle he defeats them all single-handedly, with only Ike surviving. Ike becomes determined to kill Nex whatever it takes and avenge the Archfiends, adding further fuel to his battle-lust. Liam, who has been traveling with Selena to protect her from Coatl, takes notice of Ike's sudden bloodthirsty sense of vengeance and decides to go after him, only for them both to face Nex in battle. Both Ike and Liam were saved by Zak at the last moment when Nex is about to finish them off. *Zak and Liam agree that they need some sort of strategy if they are to take Nex down as Ragnarok wants, but Ike will hear none of it. Nonetheless, the two track down James - who has become a jaded info broker of sorts - and enlist his help in finding some way in taking down Nex and eventually Coatl. They reunite with Ike and the four begin to overpower Nex before Kaji comes to Nex's aid and drive the warriors away. James, hurt by a failure once again, leaves the other three to their own devices. *Taarin decides to take it upon himself to be sort of a peacekeeper between Kayle and Noelle. But handling Avec's constant cynicism and crossing blades with the Lance Knight do little to help matters. *Sanna meets Ruger again, who amused Ruger with her newfound perspective. The two parted ways amicably. *Nelo regains a majority of his strength, who had his first priority set on settling his score with Ruger once and for all. He succeeds. *Ruger's death sends Argence into an anguished rage, and Nelo's declaration of resigning to his fate as a tool of destruction drives Sanna to allying with Argence against him. :*The two track down Nelo, resulting in an arduous battle, ending with Argence sacrificing herself to save Sanna. *With Ruger's death, Nelo's conviction grows stronger, and hence, his strength. *The Warriors of Twilight in this cycle are either defeated or embroiled in chaotic matters with each other, and Eris wins this cycle. The 7th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Ryuu, Vik, and Charleigh, while Eris summons Megumix and Iocus. *Jarek and Charleigh are ordered by Ragnarok to find and bring in Coatl, but instead discover the man's plot to overthrow Eris and inform this to their comrades. *Victor and Klaytaza use this opportunity to search for more information on the plot to take down Eris. They meet with Coatl and Divina, who attack the two on sight. After a long battle, Victor retreats and drags Klaytaza with him. He eventually confesses to her that he doesn't feel comfortable with her plan, and has found a new goal in taking down Coatl, whom he believes to be a danger to all those around him. Klaytaza is once again left alone. *Liam is appointed captain of a group of Warriors of Twilight called The Storm Division, which includes the likes of Jarek, Taarin, Zak, and a reluctant James, and leads them to battle with 0 who is leading his own group of Warriors of Madness. During the large-scale conflict Liam is attacked by 0 personally, while Nex confronts Jarek and Taarin as a distraction. Liam is then saved by Zak. *Charleigh, having regained most of her memories during the battle, clashes with Ritic in order to beat him to his senses but to little avail. *Vik initially works with the Storm Division until he meets and clashes with the Lance Knight. He then leaves it to further pursue her, with varying results. Liam later confronts him about it, but Vik has no answers to give for his rash behavior. *Oavyce confronts Kayle and Meagan and manages to hold off evenly against them for a while. It doesn't take long for him to greatly injure Kayle before he retreats, but Ragnarok considers him too dangerous and Avec promptly assassinates him. Shortly after that, Francis resurrects him for his own use. Meagan later gives Kayle a thank-you kiss, much to Kayle's surprise and to Zak's annoyance. *Max finally loses control of his powers and attacks everyone around him; he manages to kill a few warriors permanently, including Kaji and James. Alice and Jessie combine their powers and put Max out of his misery once and for all. *After their battle with Victor and Klaytaza, Divina finally tells Coatl that she has all of her memories and remembers who Coatl really is but begs him to become the kind big brother she wants him to be. Coatl realizes that Divina will no longer work with him as he plans, knowing who he really is, but decides to show that he will become a caring brother again, and hugs her - only to stab her in the back and steal her power of life, allowing him to keep all his memories now, much like Divina herself. However, with Divina gone, his next plan involves Selena, and he starts to toy with her and her fears as he gleefully avoids Victor's investigation. *With Max's degradation and various failed operations under their belt, the Warriors of Twilight lose this cycle. The 8th Cycle *Eris decides to bolster her forces, summoning Richter and Seike, 8, Kaliriya, Lilith, Gin, and Bunny. Ragnarok only summons Draken and Cinis. *Draken and Hale confront each other and at first fight viciously. After a bit of conflict, the two come to their senses and begin to ally together. The other WoM don't approve of this, especially Coatl, and he appears before the two while they are talking. He manages to enrage Hale beyond his limits, and in the crossfire Draken is killed. Zak tries to calm Hale down, but Meagan is dead-set on avenging Draken and battles Hale. Zak is killed taking a hit meant for Meagan. Liam witnesses Zak's martyrdom at Hale's hands and uses Odin's powers to seriously injure Hale. *Richter uses Seike, who is under his control, for espionage missions to spy on the WoT, to be able to plan ahead to take them out. He successfully sabotages various operations by the faltering Storm Division. *Alix forges a working relationship with Jessie, both having lost someone they care deeply about. *The Lance Knight briefly works for Coatl before he tries to rape her and she leaves. Now motivated with more anger and hatred than before, she brutally wounds Vik, and he doesn't have the courage to force himself to attack her any longer. Now without an enemy, he wanders the battlefields purposeless. *Klaytaza takes the opportunity, as she has in the past, and convinces Vik to act as another power host for her. Although she attempts to sway Vik to her goal, his mental willpower is too strong and he overpowers her completely; as a result, she has no choice but to fight as he commands. The two continue to attack the Lance Knight but are unable to defeat her. *Taarin has been tracking April and attacks, but Skye intercepts a mortal wound intended for her. After fending off Taarin, April returns to Skye and tries to revive him, but he is only able to mutter out something about "Azazel is 0's weakness" before he dies. *Kayle and the Unknown face off once again. *Kaliriya is scared and alone, and the only thing she remembers is a song that she always sings, hoping it would bring back some her memories. April follows this melody after the death of Skye and ends up meeting Kaliriya. Feeling a slight joy hearing her music, she asks her if she can join and the two begin sharing their talents. The 9th Cycle *Deryk and Jarkko are summoned by Ragnarok. Neither get along too well with Kayle, at first. Eris summons Maria and Bris. *Coatl tries to earn Deryk's trust and having him believe Selena is his enemy, forcing him to attack Selena and breaking her trust with Deryk. At the end, Deryk regains some memories on who Selena and Coatl are. Now feeling guilty over what he has done, he promises he will make Coatl pay for it. *Elsewhere, the intense rivalry develops between Bris and Ritic throughout the cycle. He starts regaining memories of his rivalry with Valerie as part of the result. In turn, Ritic starts remembering his own rivalry with his brother. *Vainia and Gin initially clash despite being on the same side, but they eventually band together because of similar morals. They are a very strong pair together and cause havoc and chaos on the battlefield until Gin goes too far and kills Vik and Noa, removing them both from the cycles. Vainia is astonished at his actions and leaves his side. *April and Kaliriya meet again, after Kali tells April about the song she sings to aid her pain and loneliness. April has empathy for the young singer and takes her under her wing in the hope of teaching her to enjoy her musical talents; in the process, she starts to care about Kaliriya. *Kaliriya meets Megumix, and Kali proudly tells her of her new relationship with April. Meg, having spurned April's recruitment advances once before, warns Kali to stay as far away from her as she can. Meg also starts to develop feelings for Kali and a deep need to protect her. *Taarin encounters and battles Hale, then comes to pity him. Hale, in turn, has become interested in him. This does not sit too well with Liam, who still holds a grudge against Hale for killing Zak. Taarin later makes a last effort to convert Hale before he and Liam go find Genesis. *With hopes to end the conflict and for everyone to return home, Taarin and Liam make their last stand confronting Genesis. Though knowing they would be killed for their efforts, they also knew that their deaths would not be in vain. The Lance Knight gets in their way, as she will fight anyone who attempt to kill Genesis before her, though both heroes try to sway her on their side with no avail. Also in their way is Coatl, who unleashes Ritic to attack them and reveals he's working with Genesis to gain control of the Manikins. Both manage to get past him because of the distraction by the Lance Knight, who seeks revenge on Coatl. *As expected, Taarin and Liam fight a losing battle and are killed for their trespasses. Klaytaza, who watches the two's battle without interfering, takes note of their approach and how they aren't revived. *The Warriors of Twilight lose this cycle, thanks in part to the loss of Liam, Taarin, Ritic, Noa, and Vik. The 10th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Yala, Sam, Chiharu, and Crono to help even the odds, following heavy casualties in the last two cycles. Insiminy would become the final warrior to be summoned by Eris, not counting revivals later on. *Kaliriya is now a Warrior of Twilight, but once again feels alone. She searches for April with the hope that April would switch sides with her. 0 fears that April's relationship with Kaliriya might cause some serious problems, so he requests that Nex kill Kaliriya, which he does in front of April. Meg comes too late to save her. *Lance Knight regains some memories of her past life and begins attacking friend and foe alike; with some clever bait from April, the Knight traps and almost kills Rutilus Nex. She exchanges blows with Deryk. *Gin, now empty and without a cause to fight for because Vainia left him, finds and repeatedly defeats Crono during this cycle until he is killed. Again finding himself empty and useless, Gin kills himself and isn't brought back into the conflict again until the 13th Cycle. Vainia fails to dissuade him from suicide and is driven to deep despair. *Klaytaza makes yet another effort to recruit a host and finds Vainia in her downed state. She manages to convince the girl to work with her and attack Genesis, justifying the action by promises of bringing Gin back if they had Genesis' power. Klaytaza has learned from Taarin and Liam's suicide mission in the last cycle, and with the power of Vainia's charisma, the two gather many rogue warriors of Twilight and Madness alike and use them as cannon fodder to attack the god in an effort to increase their chance of success. *Shortly before the joint operation is to go down, Vainia gives in to her ambition and confidence and attacks Genesis before the designated time. Because she was unaware of this, Klaytaza does not fight in the battle, and only arrives at the last minute to see Genesis winning the large fight. Klaytaza forcefully takes Vainia away from the battleground and makes her abscond, and all the warriors left behind die permanently. Vainia is angered and breaks her contract with Klaytaza. *Due to heavy losses on both sides, this cycle ended in a draw. The 11th Cycle *Summoned by Ragnarok this time are Vylinn and Sokutei. *Sokutei tests her powers by attempting to communicate with the ruined land of Sundry. All she can initially deduce is that the world is constantly reformed and reshaped. Intrigued, she turns her attention to the Manikins, wanting to determine if they are animated forms of past worlds and memories. *Iocus and Cinis discover the entrance to the Embodiment's lair. Cinis defuses the magical defenses, but is overwhelmed and killed further in. Iocus mysteriously disappears from the cycles shortly thereafter. *Klaytaza, after witnessing Iocus and Cinis discover yet another god behind the scenes, grows increasingly bitter after having lost multiple hosts to a goal that becomes less and less feasible the more she considers it. For the first time, she recklessly fights in the cycle independently, but is dismayed at her immortality. After much thought, she denounces her status as a Warrior of Twilight and openly states her new goal; to kill all the gods and to force Sundry's endless curse to freeze, ending the war and plunging the gods into helpless stagnation for all of eternity. *0 flies into a rage after realizing that May was killed in the previous cycle. His quest for vengeance leads him to lose his mind to Azazel, who possesses his body for the remainder of the cycle. Azazel quickly hunts down and kills Chiharu and Sam in a bitter act of revenge. April observes Azazel from a distance, realizing that this is the being that Skye told her about upon his death, and 0's one weakness. *Azazel ends his rampage at Genesis' lair, where the two battle for an extended period of time. In the end, Azazel is forced to retreat, but Genesis is greatly wounded. Immediately afterwards, Klaytaza appears and blindsides the weakened god, incapacitating him and stealing a good portion of his power. She stays hidden in his lair until after the cycle is concluded, after which she attacks both Ragnarok and Eris in their gathering at the end. Boosted by Genesis' power and all the strength she gained from the hosts she had, she manages to hold her own against the two for a good while until the Embodiment, awakened from its battle with Cinis/Iocus, joins the fight and Klaytaza is quickly overwhelmed and ultimately destroyed by the god's combined powers. *Azazel's rampage cuts a bloody path through Ragnarok's forces, causing Eris to win this cycle. The 12th Cycle *Ragnarok summons his final three warriors, Cynthia, Rain and Kasumi, and the three form a strong friendship. They soon promise to help each other to regain their memories and find a way to end this war. The three soon meet Selena and help her over come her fears. With Klaytaza's apparent betrayal in the last cycle, she is drafted to Eris' side, although the semi-human refuses to fight for any god. *The Lance Knight, who briefly works with Klaytaza because of similar goals, actively attacks Ragnarok, Eris, and especially Genesis. Eventually, the two are dangerously close to actually killing Genesis, but Coatl ambushes her near the end of a long battle and manages to strike a killing blow. The two battle once more, but the Knight succumbs to her wounds and isn't summoned again. *After half a dozen cycles in conflict, Avec determines that the only way to escape Sundry is to work independently from Ragnarok and form his own band of Raiders. He begins to approach other Warriors of Twilight with his proposition, and initially is only able to convince Sokutei, who wishes to investigate the Manikins without scrutiny, and Ike, who is disgusted with Rain's drafting and wants to put an end to the war to preserve her. After Selena gains confidence from her friends, she too joins the Raiders, as they begin to pick up leads on the entity responsible for the perpetual reincarnation of the world. *Ike, upset on the fact that Rain is now in this war, tries to avoid her and eventually ditches the Raiders in a bid to hunt down Nex. Rain and Ike end up traveling together and Rain helps him in his battle with Nex, only to end with Ike dying thanks to Oavyce's timely aid. Nex is about to take down Rain as well, but he is betrayed and killed by Oavyce, who spares Rain before leaving. Rain finally remembers who Ike is in his final moments, and the two are reunited for a moment and say their goodbyes. *Noelle begins to feel more comfortable around her fellow WoTs, including Kayle, with whom she begins to have conversations about the similarities between their races. She is also encouraged by the appearance of Cynthia, who is of mixed race. Hale becomes increasingly frustrated at his failure to convince Noelle to join the WoM, and kills Kayle personally. Hale ignores orders to get rid of Noelle and instead confronts her about her recent cooperation with Kayle. Threatened, Noelle kills him in self-defense. She then defects to the Warriors of Madness. *After many cycles of searching, Scarlet finally finds Seraphim. She pleads to the goddess to bring back her friends Clair and Zane, and give her a second chance with them, but Seraphim is unable to without orders from Genesis. Scarlet then promises the goddess she'll convince him - or slay him and free her from his grip; not knowing it will lead to her downfall. *Coatl kidnaps Selena to avoid her killing Genesis, but Selena finally grasps the courage to face Coatl and tells him off, causing Coatl to be enraged and the two battle. Coatl ends up killing Selena and taking her power of death. Deryk finds her in an almost-dead state and in their final conversation, he promises that he will protect Cynthia, Rain, and Kasumi in her stead. *Scarlet assists Avec in his battle against Genesis, along with his remaining Raiders. Finding himself backed against the wall, Genesis tricks Scarlet, and says that if she slays the ones who turn against him, he'll bring back Clair. Scarlet agrees and defeats Avec. She herself was soon slain by Genesis after she kept her end of the deal. *Genesis is only able to revive 26 total warriors for the next - and ultimately final - cycle. The 13th Cycle :Main article: Cycles/13th Cycle *Although Scarlet was betrayed by Genesis, she completed her part of the deal with Seraphim, and both Clair and Zane Dusk return to the conflict, albeit still on different sides. Somehow, Gin Taoris is also brought back to Eris' side, although oddly this wasn't the work of her nor Seraphim. Handy Dandy Guide Unsummoned Warriors There are very few warriors who are able to enter the world without being summoned. They are mostly neutral and do whatever they please, unrestricted by the war. Category: Dissidia Calamitas Infinita